


But A Small Kiss

by MilkyWayWishess



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/M, Flustered, Kissing, Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyWayWishess/pseuds/MilkyWayWishess
Summary: Dimentio shows you dimension D.





	But A Small Kiss

Standing along the rough surface of the tree, you spat out some hair that flew into your mouth while the wind softly, but firmly blew along, rustling the leaves.

Keeping the cool stature, you were waiting for Mario and co to go to Flipside and restock on items. It was quite boring, really. Standing on the top of this tree waiting for them so we can continue to Fort Francis.

“Ahahahahahah~” An amused voice rang out across the silence.

Oh Grambi, you knew that voice anywhere.

As on cue, the complimentary jester flipped from thin air.

“Master of dimensions, pleaser of crowds, ‘tis I, Dimentio!”

You just rolled your eyes, you’ve already heard the male say his little spiel multiple times before.

Floating down to next to you, he smirked.

You and Dimentio had this unspoken truce where he’d joke with you and not get too serious, and sometimes even flirt.

“Oh, but my dear, wherever are your friends?” He spoke out in fake concern.

“None of your business you jester hoe” Honestly fed up with Count Bleck’s cleverest minion.

Simply releasing and airy laugh, “Ah, you and your nicknames, my dear (Y/N)”

You simply flipped the latter off.

He ignored you.

“Anyhow, (Y/N) I challenge you to a duel.~” Dimentio said, smirking.

Your eyes widen with surprise.

“What? Here? Now?” You didn’t understand why he suggested that, but you weren’t fully against the idea, as you were bored and didn’t have anything else to do.

Dimentio’s grin widened upon seeing you weren’t against the idea.

“Of course, dear! A duel in my own, dimension D!” He was partly doing it to test out his dimension for Mario and co, and partly because of you.

“Oh, do tell.” You say, sounding quite bored.

“Why tell when I can show you?~” 

The frilly jester snapped and suddenly, the sound of rustling leaves and branches disappeared, and was replaced by an eerie silence, and the sight of dark, rich green leaves was replaced with lime green everywhere.

Looking around in awe at the eeriness of one room, you weren’t aware of Dimentio watching you.

“Intrigued, my dear?” He asks and giggles a little bit.

“It’s okay I guess.” You crossed your arms, not wanting to seem so easily swooned by a simple room.

Floating over to you, Dimentio began in his proud, airy voice, “This is my dimension D. I created it myself.” He motions to around the room, “And since you decided to take up my offer on dueling, I need to inform you that this dimension heightens my attack power by 256.”

Oh great. Now I’m going to lose for sure you thought, nonchalantly.

“Well, are you prepared my (Y/N)?” He asks, smirking

You nod and get into a defensive stance.

You two begin to duel, in a way you’re thankful of this because Dimentio is helping you use magic.

While you were deep in thought, you and Dimentio crossed paths and he gave you a devious look.

Suddenly he grabbed both of your arms in his hands and pushed them against the wall of dimension D.

Leaning forward he smiled a mockish smile.

“Hey Dimentio, what are you doin-”

You were silence by Dimentio smashing his masked face against yours.

Quite odd, really. His face is a wearing a mask and yet, his lips are soft.

He pulls away before doing anything too heated.

You were beyond flustered, a bright red mess after that.

You wondered why you were so flustered and needy after such a short kiss. 

Your hands still pinned down, you tried grabbing for Dimentio, you wanted more, you _needed more._

He simply smiled and laughed.

“Remember (Y/N), my attacks are more potent than they'd usually be, so if you’re flustered over such a small kiss, you wouldn’t want to go any further.~”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for ooc'ness


End file.
